Nana
by dunegranger
Summary: Es un song-fic basado en una cancion de Warcry titulado "Nana". La verdad que ese día tenía el ánimo muy bajo , e hice este fic un poco triste. Espero que aun asi les guste :)


_**Nana**_

El enemigo se ha ido

Pero pronto ha de volver

Cuando suenen sus tambores

De seguro moriré.

Cuando abrió los ojos no vio a nadie a su alrededor. La sala estaba oscura, muy oscura. No había ni rastro de los mortífagos, pero podía oír rumores de voces crueles y risas estridentes que provenían de algún lugar no muy lejano de allí. Aquella calma no lo tranquilizaba, sabía que se acercaba lo peor: Lord Voldemort llegaría en cualquier momento. Recordó como varias horas antes, mientras estaban realizando el último EXTASIS, habían dado la alarma: el ejército de Voldemort asediaba el colegio. Cuando Harry salió del Gran Comedor pudo ver como algunos de ellos ya habían conseguido abrirse paso hasta el hall. Parecía increíble el ejército tan numeroso que había conseguido congregar Voldemort. Comenzaron a perseguir a los alumnos y profesores, tendiendo una emboscada a los pocos que habían conseguido sobrevivir después de dos horas de dura lucha.

Han muerto todos los míos

Solo yo sigo en pie

Todos eran mis amigos

Pero pronto los veré

No sabía lo que había pasado desde que Bellatrix Lestrange consiguió derribarlo haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Lo último que había visto era como Hermione y Ron luchaban espalda con espalda y como Ginny trataba de ayudar a Neville. Tanteó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, hasta que topó con una mano fría que parecía aferrarse al cuerpo de alguien. Se arrastró como pudo más cerca para contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de sus dos amigos que habían muerto abrazados, intentando salvarse el uno al otro. Comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras miraba a su alrededor , temiendo lo peor. Quedó completamente horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de una terrible masacre: cerca de Ron y Hermione yacían Neville , Ginny y Luna; un poco más allá Parvati, Lavender y Dean; Seamus, Ernie , Hannah… Todos estaban muertos. Trató de emitir un grito, pero su llanto lo ahogó.

Pues yo también estoy herido

Herido de gravedad

Lo se al ver correr mi sangre

Ávida de mí escapar

De este cuerpo malherido

Que nunca dudó en arriesgar

Su vida en pos de un sueño

Que ya no conseguirá

Notó una punzada de dolor en el costado, y se llevó la mano al lugar de donde procedía el dolor. Notó que estaba un poco húmedo, y cuando se miró la mano la descubrió llena de sangre. Llevaba una herida muy profunda y dolorosa. Entonces recordó que justo antes de caer ante Bellatrix, había sentido la misma punzada. Intentó tomar aire, pero aquel gesto solo conseguía que le doliera más. Lloró aun más, pues todos los esfuerzos de Dumbledore y toda la comunidad mágica habían sido en baldes, finalmente Lord Voldemort terminaría consiguiendo lo que siempre había querido. Trato de sonreír al pensar que al menos no lograría el poder sin haber encontrado oposición y resistencia.

Me ataré a mi estandarte

Fiel símbolo de mi fé

Si llega antes la muerte

Que ellos me encuentren en pie

En pie y desafiante

Como yo siempre viví

Que tengan claro en sus mentes

Que yo jamás me rendí.

Haciendo de tripas corazón se arrastro hasta uno de los pilares del que colgaba desgarrado el estandarte de Hogwarts y cogiendolo se lo ató al brazo. Después se arrastró nuevamente hacia la tarima donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores y trató de levantarse apoyado en una silla.

Estoy perdiendo el sentido

Ya casi no puedo ver

Muerte espera un momento

Que pronto han de volver

Estaba fatigado, la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, e incluso todo comenzaba a volverse borroso ante sus ojos. Sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, pero debía aguantar un poco más. Debía esperar a que el que no debe ser nombrado volviese. Agarró fuertemente su varita e intentó levantarla, pero ni tan siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello.

Veo venir una dama

Sonriendo hacia mí

Si esa dama es la muerte

¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?

Le pareció ver que por la puerta entraba una mujer. Creyó que sería Bellatrix, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no. Aquella mujer se acercaba a él, sonriente y radiante, tendiéndole los brazos. Tuvo la seguridad entonces de que cada vez estabas más cerca su fin. Sabía que muchos magos habían visto la muerte antes de morir, pero no esperaba que fuese una dama tan dulce, tan hermosa. Oyó que susurraba algo.

Viene cantando una nana

De mi tierra natal

Me la cantaba mi madre

Nunca la pude olvidar

Aquella dama estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él.Ahora podía distinguir lo que decía: estaba cantando una nana. Un vago recuerdo vino a su memoria al oírlo pero era muy indefinido. La mujer le tocó el hombro mientras seguía cantando, entonces, pudo distinguir la cabellera roja y los ojos verdes inconfundibles de su madre. Lily no dijo una palabra. Solamente sonrió mientras seguía cantando y abrazando a su hijo. Harry se sintió reconfortado pero con unas increíbles ganas de dormir. Se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre y poco a poco cerró los ojos.


End file.
